<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by ArrowFlysStraight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840555">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight'>ArrowFlysStraight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bingo works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Words : 815  No rating  Just lots of sweet fluff</p><p>Summery  A small fluff for  CBB Bingo  Slight Winterhawk  Clint doesnt like his birthday It had too many bad memory but Bucky plans to change that with a single kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Winterhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bingo works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A cake ? You know you could buy one  J.A.R,V.I.S  put” Tony was interrupted by the Solider glaring at him  . “Stark I want to do it . It is his birthday, My Ma used to cook us up a cake  for mine and Stevies  birthday” He was dertimned to do it . Besides Steve Clint had been one of the first to befriend  the Winter Solider, back when he was still public enemy number one . </p><p>“What are you two fighting about  “The blond in question padded through the compound </p><p>“Nothing “ Bucky shrugged and looked at   Tony for support  Tony nodded and agreed   as the sleepy archer headed  for the kitchen for coffee. No doubt the blond had a mission. He did  every year . Barton never stayed in the tower for long . He wasnt one for birthdays  He had yet to have a good one </p><p>James Bucky Barnes could do anything he set his mind to  and he was going to make his lover a birthday cake. He wasnt sure if lover was the  right term  . Clint and he shared a bed and was probably the worst kept secret in the tower, Neither male was as  yet out the closet  about their relationship. So the Avengers kept quiet on the subject and waited  for one or both of them to come forward about it . Until then they collectivly  pretended not to see the huckies on Clints neck or Bucky making him a coffee first thing in the morning when he stayed over in the tower.</p><p>“So where are you going this time “ Bucky asked shooing Tony away . Tony left with a  “Its not to late to ask for help” </p><p>“There is a hive of activty down in new mexico  Its seems to be an Argardian favourite  landing spot Fury wants me to check it out”  Clint took  anything or everything  to be working on his birthday</p><p>Later it was Nat's turn to offer  her help as she saw him poring over a  book muttering in Russian. Being Clints friend she approached him  “Coffee Cake “She chuckled  “Ill take you shopping “<br/>
It was traumtic to enter the store. It had so many people and more than once he tensed and she had to calm him down as they got each of the ingredents . Once again it was suggested that he got a made cake  but Bucky shook his head . He was going to bake that cake , ice that cake and feed it to Clint , or make him wear it if the Archer complained</p><p>Tash would check in on the project , various points during the day It was good the fact Bucky wasnt  moping without his boyfriend</p><p>The first cake flopped and attracted Steve “Let me help Buck” He protested as the Solider  worked hard  “NO you are barred from cooking after the pancake incident “He beckoned to to upper  celing that still had burned marks from the other mans pancake  attempts , plural until Stark had make it an order that Rogers would  not be allowed to cook . JARVIS would react if  he did </p><p>“I got this Steve” He chuckles “I used to help my Ma bake remember  Just got to use eggs  not used to the real ones  It was always powder back in the war”Bucky chuckled </p><p>“So going to ask him outright?” Steve wasnt going anywere  instead was going to watch the man cook . He used to watch Bucky cook  when they were  boys . He was quietly infactuated with the other boy and tried to impress him . Which had lead Steve  to becoming the American Dream</p><p>“What are you guys up to “ A Tired Clint returns . He looks like he needs a shower.  “I hate  Scifi nerds it was all a fake landing . Trying to wors...”The Archer stops seeing the cake and the shaky words  Happy Birthday Clint on the cake. A proud Bucky wass just finishing it<br/>
“I dont do birthday “ He protests<br/>
“Its just a cake “ Bucky shows him hoping for praise . Also ready to put it in his face if he doesnt like it </p><p>“You made it “<br/>
“Yes “<br/>
“For me “</p><p>“Just kiss and eat the cake “ Stark complains from the background . So Bucky threw the incomplete cake  - there was more than one but he wont mention that at the intruder</p><p>“I dont know what to say “  Clint smiles watching Tony become covered in cake. Of course that results in an Avenger wide cake fight.</p><p>Not for the two men though Clint has indeed started to thank Bucky with one sweet imperfect kiss for his boyfriend . Maybe Cake is fine after all  that kiss defintatly was. They dissapered amid that food fight  to find other ways to celebrate his birthday</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>